Can you tell it how it ACTUALLY is?
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Jim (Jyou's brother...) is babysitting Izzy, Tai and Matt (Yes, it DOES take place sometime in the past.) when something breaks!! Jim wants an explanation but none of the boys are willing to 'fess up and all end up telling COMPLETELY different stories.


TITLE

TITLE

SMASH!!!

"OH NO!!"

Jim looked up from reading his book in front of the television. He had heard a loud smash from the room where the boys were sleeping…but they were sleeping so why would anything be smashing?

So he stood up and walked in the other room to see Matt sleeping, Tai lying on top of the bed like a solider and Izzy in the corner crying. Why had he agreed to baby-sit two five-year-olds and a three-year old?

Suddenly, Matt sat up and yawned. "Oh, HI Jim!" he said. "I was sleeping here, not doing ANYTHING when I suddenly heard a smash and then I woke up and saw you here!"

Jim looked around the room to see a vase completely smashed on the floor. It always seems to be a vase, doesn't it? And it was purple with a really bizarre green design too. Jim crossed his arms and then stared at the three as they cowered before him, fearing his wrath. "Okay, so what happened?" he asked.

All three began talking at once while occasionally yelling at each other to shut up and let them continue and then they'd fight and then get back to the story and then yell at each other again. Finally Jim yelled for them to shut up and they all stopped immediately.

"Let's hear one at a time." he said. The three boys looked at each other, back at Jim and then started talking at once again. "SHUT UP!!!" Jim yelled all-too-loudly. Then he pointed at Izzy. "Tell me what happened, you usually tell the truth."

"Okay." Izzy said quietly. He cleared his throat.

__

I was lying down and sleeping on the bed on the end next to the lamp! Tai was sleeping in the middle and Matt was sleeping on the other side! Or… could it have been that Matt in the middle and Tai on the end but I know that I was sleeping on the end with the lamp cause I kept turning it on or off because I couldn't decide whether I wanted it on or off! I sometimes sleep with the light on and sometimes with it off but this light was kind of bright so I didn't really know what to choose! So anyway, Matt was sleeping on the end…or did I say Tai was? I think it was Matt and Tai was on the end and but I don't remember and…

"Just get on with it!" Jim yelled, kind of annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Said Izzy.

So I was playing with the light and then Matt looked at me and said, 'You're stupid!!' and I said, 'I don't know whether I want it on or not!' and he said 'I don't care what you want and you're stupid!'

And then Tai leaned over and said 'Hey!' he said. 'That's not nice!' he said. 'Leave Izzy alone! He didn't mean to hurt your feelings!' And…he said that… and then Matt got really really really mad and smoke was coming out of his ears and then he said 'You're stupid!!'

And then Tai got mad because Matt was being really mean to me!! I said um…well…I said 'Jim's gonna be really mad at us if we don't go to sleep right now!' And I was tired too because I wanted to go to sleep the whole time but they wouldn't let me because they kept getting up and…and they kept getting up and beating each other up and I was REALLY tired! But I couldn't sleep because they were fighting and Tai was snoring.

And then…then…then Matt said 'You're stupid!' and he…he KICKED Tai and Tai was gonna cry and then I patted him on the head and I said 'It's okay Tai, big boys don't cry!'

And then Tai got really mad at me for some reason I think he might of thought I was making fun of him! Or hitting him! Or…hitting him because he pushed me for no reason! I wanted to um…push him back but my mom said that it's not nice to push people or anything. And I didn't cry at all and the whole time Matt and Tai were jumping around on the bed and yelling and I was saying 'Jim told us that we had to go to bed!'

Well and then Matt took out a gun and then he shot me!!

"I DID NOT!!!" Matt yelled. "I don't have a gun!!"

"It was just my dream." Izzy explained. "I was just telling you what happened."

"Well, just get to the point when the vase broke." Jim said.

"Oh right…" said Izzy with a shrug.

__

And then Matt turned to Tai and said 'You're stupid! You're a stupid… stupid stupid!' And Tai got REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY mad and he jumped on Matt and they started fighting and then Matt yelled 'You're stupid!'

And I don't like fighting so I turned around and didn't watch it because I had nothing to do with it! Nothing! And then Matt kicked me for no reason and said 'You're stupid!' And Tai kicked me too and they both kicked me for no reason but I didn't cry at all but they kept kicking me and they didn't have a single reason!

And then Tai said 'I wanna watch some…watch some television and!!'

'You're stupid and you're a liar!' Matt yelled as he um…as he jumped on the bed and kicked me again for no reason!

And then Tai yelled really loud and then the vase fell over and I didn't touch it at all and I yelled 'OH NO!!' and Matt and Tai lied down on the bed and pretended to be sleeping and I stayed right there so I could tell you the truth about what happened!

"Okay, Izzy, that was a very interesting story." said Jim.

"That's not what happened!!" Tai yelled.

"Izzy lied!!" Matt added. "None of that stuff was true!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened, Tai?" Jim suggested.

"I will!" Tai declared.

__

I was TRYING to go to sleep but Izzy kept turning the light on and off and Matt kept arguing with him! Matt was yelling at Izzy and Izzy was yelling back and I said 'Will you two please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep.' 

__

And then Matt got mad at me and he was foaming and his eyes were blood red and all veiny and he had pulsing veins and he was snorting smoke out of his nose and smoke was coming out of his ears and he was growling and snorting and had veins all over him and his eyes were red and so was his face and there were steam lines above his head and he had dripping fangs and he was so big and evil and…

"Tai, please stay on track!" Jim said.

"And that did NOT happen!" Matt added.

"Yes it did!" Tai argued. "Now where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted? Oh right!"

__

Matt was mad at me! And then he said that I still wore a diaper and that I was a dork but that's true! So then I got mad at him and Izzy was over in the corner crying the whole time and yelling at us to stop and saying that he was gonna tell Jim that we were fighting because we had started fighting a little while ago.

And then Matt started kicking me and Izzy came over and started hitting me on the back and telling me to stop. And then I yelled 'We shouldn't fight! It's wrong!' but Izzy wouldn't stop hitting me so I pushed him gently away but then he tumbled backwards and cried harder as if I pushed him really hard! I asked him if he was okay but he didn't answer me! He only said that he was going to tell on us!

At this point, Matt said that I liked Barney and I got SO mad that I jumped on him and Matt said I fought like a girl!

And then we fought for a REALLY long time and finally Matt was all beaten up and he said 'I surrender Master!!' and I stopped hurting him because you're not supposed to hit people when they're down, it's just not nice! And then we remembered that Izzy said he was going to tell on us so Matt ran over and kicked him and then I kicked him too and Izzy started crying again! But we were mad at him because he was going to tell on us!

We stopped and then I said 'Well, I suppose we can watch television and eventually drift off to sleep!' and Matt said 'Oh, you just want to watch BARNEY, don't you?!'

And I yelled 'NO I DON'T!!' and I pushed him off the bed and he crashed into Izzy who tumbled into the vase and knocked it over! Then he yelled something and I curled up into the bed and fell asleep but Matt was faking it and Izzy ran over to the corner and cried and then you came in!

"As you can see, Jim, I had NOTHING to do with it." Tai said.

"Yeah right!" Matt said. "Jim, he lied! That's not REALLY what happened!"

"Well what DID happen then?" Jim asked.

__

I was just climbing into bed after I had done my nightly prayers. My mother said that I should pray every night to Jesus since he's our lord and savior so I do it every night. I turned to Tai and said 'Good night, Friend Tai. May you have pleasant dreams!' And then I said to Izzy 'Good night, Friend Izzy, may you live long and have many children and go to church as often as I do!'

"All right, that's enough of this." said Jim.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Matt yelled. "You let THEM tell THEIR stories but now you're not letting me tell mine?!"

Jim rolled his eyes and decided to listen and humor the five-year-old. "Fine, go ahead."

Matt nodded and continued his story.

__

And then Izzy was getting worried, for he was afraid of the dark. I turned to him and pleasantly said, 'Koushiro, there is nothing to be afraid of.' I told him. 'There are no monsters and God is always protecting us.'

'What do you mean?!' Izzy screamed. 'There is no such thing as God! You're just lying! GRRRRRRRRR!!' And I did not want to hear anymore!

'Silence, young Koushiro!' I commanded. 'The lord hears your words!' At this time, Tai leaned over and he looked REALLY dumb as usual. 'Izzy's right! How DARE you even talk about God in front of me!'

I could not believe the words that were coming out of Tai's mouth. 'Taichi, don't make me wash your mouth out with soap!' I said. 'You take those words back right now!' 

And then Izzy said 'You're right Matthew, I feel so horrible about what I did!' and then he went over to the corner and cried. And then Tai did something that the fine lord would NEVER accept! He JUMPED on me! And he started beating me up!

"Matt, cut out the religious crap." Jim said.

"But I'm telling you what happened!" Matt said. Jim gave him the evil eye so Matt sighed and nodded.

__

'Tai, you should listen to Matt!' said Izzy as he starting hitting Tai. I of course, did not want Izzy to hit Tai because I do not believe in violence but before I could break it up, Tai hit Izzy and Izzy fell down. He said that he was going to tell God…I mean Jim that Tai was being so very mean.

And then Tai took it out on ME and jumped on me again! I had no choice but to press the special pressure point that makes the person weak. During his state of weakness, I lectured him on the meaning of friendship and he was thankful to me.

He said, 'Let's just forget all about it and watch some television.'

And I said 'How about Barney? It's educational and has many fun sing-alongs that would be entertaining for ALL ages.' Tai didn't seem to like this statement so he pushed me off the bed! The Lord got angry and sent a beam of…

"MATT!!" Jim yelled.

"Sorry." Matt said.

__

And I bumped into Izzy and he knocked over the vase! I was sleeping practically the whole time and Tai pretended to sleep and Izzy couldn't face what he did so he ran over to the corner in fear of what you would say, Jim.

Jim stood there and stared at the three boys. "Let me guess how it REALLY happened…" he said.

__

Izzy was afraid of the dark and Matt was getting ticked off at Izzy for turning the light on and off so he yelled at him. Tai yelled at them to be quiet. Matt and Tai got into an argument or two and eventually knocked into Izzy who knocked over the vase.

The three boys stared at each other and then back at Jim. "How would you know?!" Matt demanded. "You weren't even there!" Jim shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, you guys." Said Jim. "It was only one of Jyou's stupid plastic trophies that LOOKS like a vase so no harm was done." Then he tucked them into bed and left.


End file.
